Yacker
Info Yacker is a White Wisp and one of the main characters in Sonic Colors. Yacker is the ambassador of the Wisps and is the one that tells Sonic and Tails about Doctor Eggman's plans. He disappears for unknown reasons before the Asteroid Coaster stage. He is Sonic and Tails' silent guide to the world of Wisps, but he understands English very well, although he is unable to actually speak it. Yacker can be told apart from the other White Wisps because of a strand of curly "hair" on his head. History Sonic Colors Console Version In Sonic Colors, Yacker and a Cyan Wisp are running away from Cubot and Orbot, who are trying to capture them. Sonic, seeing everything, saves Yacker and the Cyan Wisp just as Cubot was about to catch them. He eventually makes his way to Tails while Sonic was checking out the place. When he met Tails, he was trying to tell him something but Tails couldn't understand because Yacker can only make chattering noises. Tails decides to make a translator to understand him. While Tails was making it, Sonic comes and sees Yacker. Tails explains that Yacker can help them (note that they do not know his name at this point). Sonic agrees with Yacker's help but only if Tails can get the translator right. However, the translator seems to be not so accurate with Yacker's language, sometimes translating Yacker's language with silly phrases. However, when it is translated right, Yacker could tell if it's translating right. After a little transitions, they learn his name and get a little idea on the Wisp Power. He then stays with Tails for the remainder of the game as he is mainly seen with Tails and not Sonic, but when they see each other they have a nice greeting. In the dislike for Eggman, he calls him "Baldy Nosehair", which Sonic and Tails find very amusing and funny. This gave the idea for Sonic to call him "Baldy McNosehair" and Tails said he found it so funny that he "wrote it down". At the Asteroid Coaster, Yacker disappears for unknown reasons, which leaves Tails and Sonic to worry that he might have been captured and turned into a Nega Wisp. He reappears back at the Tropical Resort. Yacker, along with some of the Wisps Sonic saved, are seen having a party, with Sonic and Tails as the guests of honor, but the party is soon crashed when Eggman begins to fire his mind-control cannon and the Wisps, including Yacker, run away. After Sonic failed to outrun the black hole, Yacker is seen with a few other Wisps, who carry Sonic back to his world. Yacker then flies into space, changing all the Purple and Violet Wisps back to their normal forms and gets them to stop the black hole. Afterwards, Yacker returns to Sonic and Tails to thank them for their help, gives both of them a high five, and leaves with the other Wisps and their planets. DS Version In the DS version after completing the main story, Sonic and Tails, through unknown means get back into space, and find Yacker, who tells them about what Eggman did to his mom, so Super Sonic saves her, and they return to their home worlds. Sonic Generations Yacker is seen dancing at the beginning of the Planet Wisp stage(both Classic and Modern version). Sonic Lost World Yacker appears in this game only on the Wii U version. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Yacker makes a cameo appearance in the fourth installment of the Mario & Sonic series, Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. In Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular, Yacker pleads the four participating characters to save his friends and defeat a giant robot. Once the robot is defeated and the Wisps are saved, Yacker joins the player in celebrating the victory. Personality and Traits Like other White Wisps, Yacker is very sociable and friendly of character, with a generally happy attitude, and enjoys talking and playing around. Likewise, Yacker cares very much for his friends and family, showing general worry when his fellow Wisps/family were captured by Eggman, and sadness when he had to leave Sonic and Tails. Yacker is rather big on body language, often casually mimicking other people's body movements, or using his own movements to illustrate other subjects in an energetic, yet direct manner. Powers and Abilities As a Wisp, Yacker is able to float in midair at will, which serves as his main method for movement. As a trait shared by his species, Yacker is able to generate and store his own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside his own body, which is his life source. It is unclear to what extent Yacker can use his own Hyper-go-on, through he has been shown being able to use it to revert Nega-Wisps back to normal, carry objects through levitation, teleport objects and restrain black holes made of Hyper-go-on. Yacker is able enter the body of other beings, as if he was intangible and lend his Hyper-go-on to the being in question. In Sonic's case, should Yacker grant his Hyper-go-on to Sonic, he would give him the energy needed for him to perform the Boost, which allows Sonic to pass through enemies as a living projectile and move at higher speeds. As demonstrated during his conversations with Sonic and Tails, Yacker also has a good grasp of the native languages on Earth. Other Appearances Archie Comics Yacker, along with the other Wisps appeared in the Archie Comics' Sonic Colors comic adaptation in Sonic the Hedgehog #219. He basically did the same thing like he did in the beginning of the game, which is to say something and Tails works his translator to understand him. Sonic saved him and some other Wisps, and they embarked on their journey, and that was the end of the adaptation. Quotes Trivia *Yacker is the only Wisp with a unique feature on him that separates him from the rest of his kind of Wisp (he has curly hair on his head, which is something that all other White Wisps don't have). *In one cutscene, Tails' device mis-translates Yacker's name as "Talks-a-lot". Yacking is slang for talking, comically. *Yacker is known to mimick Sonic and Tails' movements in some cutscenes. *In the Planet Wisp stage in Sonic Generations, Yacker can be seen dancing at the beginning of the stage (Both Classic and Modern). Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males